1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stone cutting devices and more specifically it relates to a stone cutting system for efficiently cutting stones of various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stone cutter devices have been in use by stone masons for years for cutting individual stones into a desired shape and size. Conventional stone cutters are typically hand-operated tools with a stone cutting blade that are only capable of cutting one stone at a time. Conventional stone cutters are typically utilized for cutting flat tile (e.g. ceramic, stone) and are not suitable for cutting a body of a stone into two or more segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,866 to Tsao teaches a conventional stone cutter that has a cutting stone that is designed solely for cutting a flat tile member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,880 to Saito teaches a stone cutter that divides a mass of stone into pieces such as large stones found at a rock quarry.
Another type of stone cutter is manufactured by VINCI STONE PRODUCTS, INC. under the trademark PORTA CUT. The PORTA CUT is a hydraulic stone cutter that utilizes a vertical blade pressed into the stone by a plurality of hydraulic cylinders thereby splitting the stone into a desired shape and size.
The prior art technology of stone cutting does not teach a system for efficiently cutting stones of various shapes and sizes. Conventional stone cutters typically require the stone to be precut into a desired shape (e.g. flat) and can only cut one stone at a time.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently cutting stones of various shapes and sizes. Conventional stone cutters are not as suitable for efficiently cutting stones of various shapes and sizes.
In these respects, the stone cutting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently cutting stones of various shapes and sizes.